fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Fairy Tail Couples Wiki:Article Creation Guidelines
Note: Examples used in this guideline will require the user to edit using source mode. • Everybody is free to create and edit an article in the wiki but before you do, please take time to read and understand our Article Creation Guidelines as well as follow the Article Policy. This was designed to help give you, the user, an outlook on how we organize our articles. For the basic information on creating an article, go and for the basic information on editing an article, go . General Rules This is the general guide in creating and/or editing of an article in this wiki. Failure to comply will result to the deletion of your article or the blocking of your user account depending on the gravity of your actions. Note: The wiki community asks that all article titles and description be in English. Ideally this means using proper English, with appropriate punctuation and capitalization, at all times. The wiki community understands that Fairy Tail's original language is Japanese thus, some words or sentences in Japanese are acceptable as long the message is majority in English. Creating Unnecessary Articles is an act of adding articles that are irrelevant to the wiki or have no relations to Fairy Tail are subject to deletion. If a page is made by accident or was meant to be a subpage of a user page, the user will just be given a warning. Things to Know Categories Before you create your article, you must first know what category it falls under. *'Couples' is a category dedicated to the different pairings or ships of Fairy Tail. It focuses on the romantic relationships of the characters. Under this category there are five subcategories: Canon Couples, Semi-Canon Couples, Fanon Couples, Edolas Couples, and Past Couples. **'Canon Couples' are pairings whose romantic relationships are considered official. These pairings have the support from the anime and manga. **'Semi-Canon Couples' are pairings whose romantic relationships are either one-sided or have not yet been considered official. These pairings have some support from the anime and manga. They are also greatly influenced and accepted by fans. **'Fanon Couples' also known as crack pairings, are pairings whose romantic relationships are never considered official since they almost have no possibility to being canon. The pairings are usually between two characters who have never met each other or barely interacted. These pairings are greatly influenced and accepted by fans of the anime and manga. **'Celestial Spirit Couples' are pairings of Magical beings from their own separate universe, the Celestial Spirit World. **'Edolas Couple' are pairings from Edolas, the dimension separate from Earth Land and a parallel version of it. These pairings are the Edolas counterparts of Earth Land pairings. **'Exceed Couples' are pairings of a race of cat-like beings that exist in Edolas as far back as 100 years prior to the main storyline. **'Past Couple' are pairings whose relationship no longer exist due to one or both characters falling out of love or death of the character/s. *'Rivals' is a category dedicated to the different rivals of Fairy Tail. It focuses on the rivalry of two characters over their love interest. Under this category there are four subcategories: Canon Rivals, Semi-Canon Rivals, Fanon Rivals, and Past Rivals. **'Canon Rivals' are rivalries that are considered official. They have both characters fighting for the same love interest. These rivals have the support from the anime and manga. **'Semi-Canon Rivals' are rivalries that are usually one-sided. These rivals have some support from the anime and manga. They are also greatly influenced and accepted by fans. **'Fanon Rivals' are rivalries that are never considered official since they almost have no possibility to being canon. The rivalry are usually between two characters who show no interest in fighting when it comes to love. These rivals are greatly influenced and accepted by fans of the anime and manga. **'Past Rivals' are rivalries that have ended due to one or both characters backing out of the fight or death of the character/s. *'Family' is a category dedicated to the different families of Fairy Tail. It focuses on the family value of the characters. *'Friends' is a category dedicated to the different friends of Fairy Tail. It focuses on the friendships of the characters. Manual of Style To ensure a neat and organized page, each article must contain the following: Title The name of the article. Couples The pairing or shipping name that combines the two characters’ names will be used as the title of the page. If you wish to create an article but unsure of the title, you can simply type the characters names with an “x” in the middle as the temporary title. The male's name goes first before the female's. If both characters are from the same gender, then the more dominant character will be mentioned first. Example: AB or Character A x Character B Ones you have created the article, please put it up for discussion in the forums for others user to help you rename your article. Rivals The title should just be the name of the two characters with an “vs.” in the middle. Example: Character A vs. Character B Family The title should just be the family name. Example: Last Name Family Friends The title should just be the name of the two characters. Example: Character A and Character B Cross-Ships The title should just be the name of the two characters with an “x” in the middle. Example: Character A x Character B Information Box The information box contains all the general information for every character. Couples Rivals Family Friends Theme The theme should either be Couple, Rivals, Family or Friends. Name The name should just be the page name. Image The image should contain the two characters mentioned in the article. The source of the image should come from either the anime or manga. If no image is possible, NoPicAvailable.png should be placed. Romaji The Japanese writing of the name. Romaji The romanization of the Japanese name. Alias The title or nickname of the character. This section is the only section that can be filled with none if one of the characters has no alias. Example: None If the name is given by another character, then it should be stated using the character's full name in small text. Example: A (by Character B) Gender The theme should either be Male or Female. Example: Race The race of the character. Age The age of the character. Due to the seven year time-skip, the age should be accompanied with the current year which is (X791). Status The status of the character should either be Active, Deceased, or Imprisoned. Affiliate There are different affiliations in Fairy Tail. For the complete list of affiliates, go here. If the character used to be a member of an organization or guild, former should be added inside the template. Example: If the character joined the organization or guild as a ruse, ruse should be added inside the template. Example: If the character joined the organization or guild temporarily, temporary should be added inside the template. Example: Magic The main form of combat utilized of the character. Key The key of the Celestial Spirit. Example: Children The name of child or the names of the children of the two characters if ever they have one. Love Interest The name of the love interest of the rivals. Base of Operation The place of residence or headquarter of the character. Members The list of family members. Fields with no given information of a character should not be filled up. N/A (Not Applicable) is used to indicate when information in a certain table cell is not provided, either because it does not apply to a particular case in question or because the answer is not available.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/N/a This is only used when only one of the characters has no given information. (Unknown) is used when one of the character's information is mentioned to be unknown, like Natsu's age. should be placed in that field. Image Gallery The link of the gallery of images of the two characters. For specific guidelines for uploading images, go here. If there are no images available, then it should be left blank. Example: AB/Image Gallery Short Description Every article must have a short introduction of the characters. Different categories follow a different sequence of description. Couples #The pairing or shipping name in bold letters. #The characters names with an “x” in the middle in a parenthesis. If there is a Japanese version of the pairing or shipping name, then it will replace the contents in the parenthesis. The Kanji goes first followed by the italicized Romaji. #The type of pair. If it's a past couple, then past should be added before the type. #The rank or position of the two characters in their respective organization or guild. #The characters names. Example: AB (Character A x Character B) is a past canon pair between leader of Group 1, Character A and member of Group 1, Character B. Rivals #The name of the two characters with an “vs.” in the middle in bold letters. #The type of rivalry. If it's a past rivalry, then past should be added before the type. #The rank or position of the two characters in their respective organization or guild. #The characters names. #The name of the character they are over with. Example: Character A vs. Character B is a fanon rivalry between members of Group 1, Character A and Character B over Character C. Family #The name of the family in bold letters. #The type of race of the family. #The commonalty of all if not most of the family members. Example: The Last Name Family is a family of a race of human beings from the Kingdom of Fiore. All members make use of the same Holding Magic. Friends #The name of the two characters with an “and” in the middle in bold letters. #The rank or position of the two characters in their respective organization or guild. #The characters names. Example: Character A and Character B is a friendship between member of Group 1, Character A and member of Group 2, Character B. About This section should talk about the appearance and personality of the character. It should contain two separate information of the characters. Appearance the outward phenotype or look of the character.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Human_physical_appearance Personality the particular combination of emotional, attitudinal, and behavioral response patterns of an individual.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Personality History This section should contain two separate information of the characters' history or past unless the characters have the same background. If there is no history applicable, then it should be stated that there is none. Example: Character A's history is unknown or have not yet been told. Relationship, Rivalry, or Friendship This section should contain a basic summary of the relationship of the two characters. If the two characters barely interacted, it should be stated as well as their brief encounter and the fans' speculation. Example: While almost no interactions have been shown between them, Character A and Character B belong in the same group, Group 1. Fans of the anime and manga also support Character A and Character B's relationship due to their same idea on leadership. If the article is made with the characters never actually meeting each other, it should be stated as well as the fans' speculation. Example: While almost no interactions have been shown between them, fans of the anime and manga support Character A and Character B's relationship due to their same idea on leadership. Relationship may refer to interpersonal relationship, intimate relationship, or ethical relationship. Intimate Relationship is an interpersonal relationship that involves physical or emotional intimacy. Physical intimacy is characterized by romantic or passionate attachment or sexual activity. While the term intimate relationship commonly infers the inclusion of a sexual relationship, the term is also sometimes used as a euphemism for a relationship that is strictly sexual.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Intimate_relationship Interpersonal Relationship is a strong, deep, or close association/acquaintance between two or more people that may range in duration from brief to enduring. This association may be based on inference, love, solidarity, regular business interactions, or some other type of social commitment. Interpersonal relationships are formed in the context of social, cultural and other influences.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Interpersonal_relationship Ethical Relationship, in most theories of ethics that employ the term, is a basic and trustworthy relationship that one has to another human being, that cannot necessarily be characterized in terms of any abstraction other than trust and common protection of each other's body. Honesty is very often a major focus.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ethical_relationship Synopsis Synopsis a brief summary of the major points of a subject or written work or story, either as prose or as a table; an abridgment or condensation of a work.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Synopsis This section should only contain scenes wherein both characters are present. Scene where only one is present but there is a mention of the other character are acceptable. The synopsis should be divided into different story arcs. If there are no scenes coming from the arc, then it should not be included in the page. The list of story arcs are: *Macao Arc *Daybreak Arc *Lullaby Arc *Galuna Island Arc *Phantom Lord Arc *Loke Arc *Tower of Heaven Arc *Battle of Fairy Tail Arc *Oración Seis Arc *Daphne Arc *Edolas Arc *Tenrou Island Arc *X791 Arc *Key of the Starry Sky Arc *Grand Magic Games Arc *Eclipse Celestial Spirits Arc *Sun Village Arc *Tartarus Arc *Avatar Arc *Alvarez Empire Arc Filler is a material that is combined with material of greater relevance or quality to "fill out" a certain volume.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Filler_(media) Scene coming from a filler arc should be mentioned after the title of the arc. Example: Note: The events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Trivia Trivias are details, considerations, or pieces of information of little importance or value.http://www.oxforddictionaries.com/us/definition/american_english/trivia This section is only for information that is shown about the two characters' relationship either from the manga or an interview or even a tweet from the creator himself. Headcanons are not considered as trivia. It is an idea, belief, or aspect of a story that is not mentioned in the media itself, but is accepted by either the reader themselves or the fandom in general.http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Headcanon References This section contains the different references used in the article. At the end of every sentence or paragraph of the article, there should be a reference from where that particular scene or information came from. The reference is only needed on the relationship, synopsis, and trivia part of the article. If the reference is used ones, then simply type the reference between ' and '. Example: Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 1 If the references is used more than ones, then replace with '. Example: Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 1 If the article contains a maximum number of four references, then ' should be used. If the article contains a minimum number of five references, then it should be in a scroll box. Example: Layout Guide Couples About Character A and Character B Character A Character B History Character A's History Character B's History Relationship Synopsis Other Media Omake Chapters Spin-Offs OVAs Omake Episodes Filler Episodes Movies Children Trivia References Navigation Rivals About Character A and Character B Character A Character B History Character A's History Character B's History Rivalry Synopsis Other Media Omake Chapters Spin-Offs OVAs Omake Episodes Filler Episodes Movies Trivia References Navigation Family History Synopsis Other Media Omake Chapters Spin-Offs OVAs Omake Episodes Filler Episodes Movies Trivia References Navigation Friends About Character A and Character B Character A Character B History Character A's History Character B's History Friendship Synopsis Other Media Omake Chapters Spin-Offs OVAs Omake Episodes Filler Episodes Movies Trivia References Navigation References Category:Guidelines